Before BFDIA 6/Characters
People can edit this too. The Triángolo Family The Triángolos have been living in Illinois since the year 2000. Know that they just left Los Angeles behind, for a new hope. The Mom is Portuguese, while the father is Spanish. *'Triangle': Colonel James Felix P. Triángolo Sr. is the strict military-like paternal figure in the family. For ten years, he was stationed at Afghanistan as an US Officer for his time of duty. Moreover, he is still a good father trying to bond with his children after an entire decade of service in isolation. [Age 46.''The reason for birth ages will be explained soon.] *'Estigua''' (stick): This Brazilian woman is the matriarch of the family. She is a humble one who desperately tries to make friends with those in their neighborhood of comparative poverty. She does speak Portuguese, but mostly speaks English when her husband is around. Triangle: I don't speak Spanish! ROFL![Age 39.] *'Pencil': The "one and only"5e 0422, Patrick Jordan Triángolo "appears" to be smart, as being fluent in every language in the world, being one wonderful artist'III 0419-43' and is a main tenor at her school's drama club. Throughout episodes, he can vary from acting very mean to pleasant to others. Astoningly, his voice is eventually deeper at this point. AN: Pencil By Pen and the alliance, Pence-pence By Match ONLY *' [''Age 14.]' *'Needle: Natalia Trianglo The second of the Triángolo kids, Needle is more of a pessimist than her sister. Aside from that, she hates to be called "Needy"And no one knows why., giving everyone a slap who utters than shameful moniker. She also shows a fascination frantic for the policeman's son, Coiny, Who Firey Hates Who calls her needy mostly. '''AN: NeedyIf you do use it, you get a gift of a slap., NataliaBy Estigua. * [Age 10.] *'Nelson': The third, Nelson is just an innocent boy. He finds interesting things that boys usually like, such as cars and cowboy-space-alien-robot-pirates You'll find out later.. Nelson is basically a smaller version of Needle.XVII 0130'He was actually recommended by ''JACKIEMON1 on YouTube, albeit as '''Neldson and also with a mustache. Throughout the story, Nelson becomes more sarcastic in a smart way, as at times he may appear to be stupid, but in reality he is a genius. He is also very trypophobic, running away from objects with holes in them. AN: Nelsão By Estigua This is the only person of the Trianglo kids that Estigua named [Age 7.] The Zapałka-Park Blended Family The Zapałkas"Match" (Polish) and Park grew up (Probably takes like 5 minutes.) together,. In Toronto, then Los Angeles, then Chicago. They really have split cultures, First Korean and second PolishOne thing: Both are Christian. The family blended when the rules of the households, Katarzyna and Aristotelis abandoned their ex-spouses , Yes, they did. and married in 1992 (1994 hy). *'Aristotelis' (Erasable Pen): Pen and Eraser's real father, Aristotelis is your typical caring father with a heavy Greek accent Yep, he is actually Greek. Thank you. . His position in Oggezscocoming from the Italian "Oggetti, Co." made him one of the most wealthy citizens in all the world. AN: DadBy Match, Eraser and Pen, Mr. SchreiberBy his employees, SirBy MePad [Age 34.] *'Katarzyna' (match but darker): Match's mother. Katarzyna's life has been eerily parallel to the life of her daughter. She works as a nurse.That's why her children are in perfect physical condition. One of her good friends is the jolly Caldera, as well as some Polish people. AN: MumBy Match, Eraser and Pen [Age 34.] *'Eraser': It may be true that Eraser Gonzalez Felix Ethan Park is truly a jerk and "like, totally imp"XIII 0305 who often loses his patience'XIII omnes', and that Eraser is one of Blocky's best guys, but Eraser also has a good side to him. This includes not dropping out of school like the pressure of his peersGet it?, allying himself with is younger brother and also singing the light baritone roles at the Chicago National Choir. AN: GonçaloBy Estigua, Eraser dosen't know why she calls him that * [Age 14.] *'Pen': The delightful combination of the nice guy and the jock, Pen Parker James Park is on the school's basketball team He is really good at basketball and also has been dating the captain of the cheerleading squad for a whole year Wait, what? Am I saying he was dating Suitcase all along?!!!!!!!!!. His popularity and gallantry has gained him many a lover by most peopleAll of whom he rejects., but more people especially acknowledge his good side. But dyes it a bit darker, as he says "it's good luck". At the end of the fourteenth day, Pen learns to be more adamantly against the Anubis-controlled BFDI government. Coiny despises him, as well as to the point he embarrasses him as a joke. or as a prank. AN: BaeBy Match (mysteriously, probably because he is her brother., DearBy Suitcase, The Marco PalmierrrrrriBy Coach Rivera * [Age 15.] *'Match': Maya Schwalie How Classy. Zapałka is Katarzyna's only daughter and Pencil's best friend. She often says "like" a lot of times, a remnant of her mother's past days as a girl back on the valleys of Canada. Her favourite subjects are art, drama and musicIncluding playing the auxiliary orchestra in the school orchestra. She has much potential in being as good as her mother could ever be in academics, but she has little to figure out to work for her goals, in anything really.5d omnes . Her relations with her brothers are extremely complicated because she and they are not fully related.Of course, she loves other boys, like Firey and Sword. Especially Sword, which she would go extreme lengths just to be in his vicinity. She als has a good sense of fashion. For example: People say she has the best shoes from the best shoe company near the area, Sixth Sense. AN: MayáBy Estigua, MachBy Kazuma * [Age 14.] The Alliance The alliance consists of six people officially.Or according to Pencil, the leader. They are a group and/or parody of the popular cheerleader girls in American high school films, who all appear in a pack together, whether they watch a sports game, go to a party or participate in the K. They are essentially the predecessors to BFDI's FreeSmart.With only the difference of Pen to Ice Cube. *'Pencil': (see above)The leader of the alliance and founder. *'Match': (see above)The second leader and co-founder. She also is the most devoted out of all of them. *'Bubble': Out of all of the alliance, Bubble is the most loyal, following them whenever any party consents. Her Okinawan Norweigen fisherman accent (replacing the majority of her vowels with OI!) often gets her ostracised by non-alliance students, so she was "rescued" by them early on. Bubble is also the most social to other people, as she can be seen talking to her other friend Leafy most of the time. Bubble generally dislikes talking about boys and relationships, as she claims she does not love other people.Who isn't her family at all.*' [''Age 16.]' *'Ruby:' The youngest, most embarrassed, most shyest person of the whole group. Tended to have a disturbed life IF you will. by some people. Ruby, disagrees. Carefree, joyful, and a good sense of humor. Ruby, despite being the youngest, is the key point for the whole alliance. However, there is a weakness to her. As Gelatin's favorite target, it is easy to embarrass her in a mean, unkind, disrespected way. And that happens, because they are both Japanese' *' [''Age 14.] *'Book': It is the best to have him around. Alas, here is the most smartest in the group. One of the most smartest boys in the school. He gets annoyed easily when called "Well Read", and is also mistaken as a "tomboyish girl", whereas he is in an all girls alliance Although Pencil is a boy. There is also a rumor that he is dating Ruby, which he, (and Ruby), disagree about. He is the only one in the alliance that is Caucassian-American. * [Age 15.] Reflist